


The Right Thing To Say

by ignitethestars



Series: The Adventures of Rey Solo [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: Rey keeps having nightmares, and Finn tries to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in my Rey Solo verse, sometime after Legacy, hence why things are a little different than canon in this fic.
> 
> Content warning: there are some brief mentions of death.

Before the Battle of Starkiller, nightmares where a rarity for Rey. Now? It was a rarity for a night without them.

She dreamt of fighting against her brother, of losing her sister-- something she barely remembered, but her imagination had a habit of filling in the blanks 

When she wasn't dreaming of her siblings, she dreamt of losing Finn and Poe in various horrific ways. Almost all of her nightmares ended with her falling to the Darkside.

The hallways were silent, everyone was either going through Intel or in their rooms asleep. Rey made her way to the cafeteria to get a cup of tea to settle her nerves and headed outside onto the landing strip.

It was a cold night and she pulled her jacket closer to her chest as she settled down on the ramp of the  _ Millennium Falcon. _ Even though her father had gifted it to her after the Battle of Starkiller, it was impossible to believe that the legendary ship was hers.

She sat there for a while, lost in her thoughts as she drank her tea. When flashes of the dreams came back to her, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force them away.

“Rey?”

She looked up to see no one in front of her, but when he spoke again, she turned around, finding Finn standing at the top of the ramp, his expression soft.

“What are you doing up?” Rey asked, scooting to the left a little so Finn could sit beside her. 

“Going through missing persons’ list from the year I was taken by the First Order,” Finn admitted, “Hasn't gone well.”

Rey fell quiet, unsure of what to say. Finally, she looked at Finn, “I know it isn't the same, but...if you can't find them, know you’ve got a family here that cares about you.”

Finn smiled softly at her, and the sight made her own spirits lift. When he spoke, it was two words that were an integral part of her DNA. “I know,”

Rey stared at him for a second longer, then glanced down at her tea.

“What are you doing out here?” Finn asked.

Rey shrugged, “Couldn't sleep.”

“Nightmares?” Finn guessed. She looked up, startled that he knew. At her quizzical expression, Finn looked almost apologetic. “I, uh, heard you the other night---you were screaming.”

Rey’s stomach clenched as she remembered the cause of that wakeup: she had dreamt that she had woken up on the base to find everyone dead. The last two bodies she found had been of her parents, Kylo Ren standing above them.

She had become enraged in the dream, and somewhere during the ensuing battle, she had fallen to the dark side. As soon as her emerald bladed lightsaber ripped through her brother's torso, she had woken up screaming, thinking it had all been real.

When her mother had raced into the room and wrapped her arms around Rey, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was tired of living of fear of what could happen.

Rey couldn't bring herself to look at Finn, shame burning through her. She was the daughter of Leia Organa, shouldn't she be stronger than this?

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rey looked up to see that it belonged to Finn. His eyes were warm with understanding. When he spoke, his voice was but a whisper, “It’s okay to be afraid, you know. It's okay to break down when your world crumbles.”

“But to feel it all the time? All I am is afraid, Finn. I’m afraid of turning, of failing, of losing-of losing everyone I love.” she said, sitting down her tea.

“So am I,” Finn admitted, “and that fear keeps me going. It propels me forward. Strength and bravery comes from being faced with fear, not a lack of it. Everyone is afraid, Rey. Everyone has nightmares. We will  _ always  _ have nightmares, and being strong or brave won’t change that.”

Rey stared at him for a moment, eyes prickling. Without much warning, she threw her arms around him. He returned the hug, wrapping both arms around her back.

“Thank you,” Rey said.

“For what?”

“Always knowing the right thing to say.” 

They stayed like that for awhile until Finn reminded her of how late it was and walked her back to her quarters. 

When the door slid open, Rey stared at the darkened room, stomach clenching as she thought of the future nightmares she would have. 

“You okay?” Finn asked, gently placing his hand on her arm. Warmth shot through her and suddenly her quarters didn't seem so dark.

On impulse, she turned to Finn and asked, “Stay?”

He seemed surprised for half a second then nodded. She stepped inside, him following. They climbed into bed and under the covers. Finn scooted up beside her, cautiously wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

And when they both fell asleep, it was a peaceful one without any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Feel free to comment and send me prompts over on tumblr--you can find me at fitzsimmouns!


End file.
